Scream Queens
The topic of this page has a wiki of its own: Scream Queens Wiki. Scream Queens is a horror-comedy TV series. The first season was ordered by Fox on October 20, 2014, and the second season was announced on January 15, 2016. The series was created and is run by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan. Every season is expected to have two female leads, the first season's leads are Emma Roberts and Jamie Lee Curtis. The series began filming during March 2015. The show had its world premiere on July 8th at the 2015 Comic-Con and premiered on September 22, 2015 on television.Comic-Con to Host ‘Scream Queens’ Premiere, ‘American Horror Story’ & ‘Sleepy Hollow’Emma Roberts on Instagram: It's all happening!!!! #ScreamQueens Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennan also serve as writers and directors, and Brian Grazer and Dante Di Loreto join them as executive producers. The series begins when all hell is about to break loose on the Wallace University campus when, exactly 20 years after a mysterious tragedy, a devil-clad killer begins to target the sisters of Kappa House. The super-charged comedy-horror series is a modern take on the classic whodunit with a killer cast. With at least one casualty each week until the mystery is solved, anyone could be the next victim - or the murderer.Scream Queens - Special Preview - Press Release The second season is set in a hospital, where some of the most fascinating and bizarre medical cases are under observation. Production Development and conception On October 20, 2014, it was announced that Fox had ordered a 13-episode season of Scream Queens, created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan who also co-created Fox's musical hit TV series Glee. "Scream Queens will go straight to series. It’s a huge commitment and an expression of our faith in Ryan. We are ecstatic to have him, along with Brad, Ian and Dante, as our partners on this exciting ride", Gary Newman and Dana Walden, chairman-CEOs of Fox Television Group, said after wanting another TV series reuniting the creative team that delivered Glee. "The genre-bending concept, which blends true horror with big comedic moments, and the diverse and unforgettable characters will make this an interesting and exciting new show," they say. Murphy wanted to work with his good friends Falchuk and Brennan again on something comedic after Glee, "and we are having a blast writing Scream Queens", he said. He confirmed that every season of this anthology series will revolve around two female leads. A nationwide search for those women during Season One, as well as 10 other supporting roles, started late 2014. Jamie Lee Curtis is an actress that Murphy has always wanted for his works, and he wrote the series for her.Ryan Murphy Spills New Details on Lady Gaga's 'AHS' Debut, 'Scream Queen's Twist & More! Anthology series'' American Horror Story's executive producers; Murphy, Falchuk, Brennan, Grazer and Dante Di Loreto; will also work together for this project. "It's anthological in nature, but there's a catch to it," Murphy said of ''Scream Queens' secret twist. "I can't reveal because it's different than American Horror Story, which resets completely every year. This doesn't do that." Casting In December 2014, it was reported that Emma Roberts and Jamie Lee Curtis would be featured as the two lead roles. In January 2015, Lea Michele, Joe Manganiello, Keke Palmer, and Abigail Breslin joined the main cast of the series; as well as actress/singer Ariana Grande in a recurring capacity. Later that month it was announced that Nick Jonas would recur throughout the first season. Skyler Samuels, new comer Billie Lourd, Lucien Laviscount, Diego Boneta, and Glen Powell joined the main cast during February 2015. YouTube personalities, twins Aaron and Austin Rhodes, and Niecy Nash joined the recurring cast the same month. In March 2015, Nasim Pedrad joined the cast as a series regular, while Breezy Eslin joined as a recurring character. The same month, Manganiello left the cast because the series couldn’t accommodate his commitments to promoting the film Magic Mike XXL internationally. Oliver Hudson joined the cast replacing Manganiello's role.Oliver Hudson Joins ‘Scream Queens’ As Joe Manganiello Has To Pull Out On June 24, 2015, it was announced that Charisma Carpenter has joined the cast in a recurring capacity, playing the mother of Ariana Grande's character.NEWS/ Charisma Carpenter Joins Scream Queens And You Will Love Who She's Playing The next day Roger Bart was cast as the father.NEWS/ Scream Queens Scoop! Ariana Grande's Dad Will Be Played By This Revenge Star... Filming It was reported that filming was expected to commence in April 2015. The college Campus where Scream Queens will be filmed confirmed via Twitter that Jamie Lee Curtis, Ariana Grande, Abigail Breslin, and Nick Jonas will start shooting for the series during March 2015, a month before it was supposed to begin filming.CampusConnection on Twitter: Look for Jamie Lee Curtis, Ariana Grande, Abigail Breslin, and Nick Jonas on campus! #Tulane Emma Roberts, Skyler Samuels, Nasim Pedrad, Diego Boneta, Abigail Breslin, Nick Jonas, and Curtis were on set on March 13, 2015, confirming that filming started that day.Rain of terror! Emma Roberts, Jamie Lee Curtis and Nasim Pedrad brave the wet weather as they begin filming new black comedy series Scream QueensAbigail Breslin on Twitter: Day one of @ScreamQueens done. Here we go... ����Nick Jonas on Twitter: Just finished my first day of @ScreamQueens this should be fun... �� Shooting for the series went on hiatus on April 23, 2015, and resumed on June 17.Film New Orleans - Current Productionshttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHNtkchW8AEf3Bw.jpg Episodes Marketing The first teaser trailer of the series was released by Fox on February 13, 2015 on YouTube, as a Friday the 13th day gift. The next Black Friday, March 13, 2015, Fox sent Scream Queens gifts to promote the series.Leanne Aguilera on Instagram: A fun Friday the 13th treat from my future fall obsession #ScreamQueens! #cantwaitSeriouslyomg on Instagram: Fox sent this out to promote Ryan Murphy's show #ScreamQueens that debuts in the fall.Siouxland News on Twitter:Thanks for the gumballs @ScreamQueens we are "dying" to see the show this fall! #screamqueensChris Harnick on Twitter: Fox did not let Friday the 13th pass them up! Early #screamqueens promotionJoe 'Monk' Pardavila on Twitter: Thank you FOX for the Scream Queens swag. I always wanted a pink drinking cup and pink gum balls. #FOX #ScreamQueens The same day, a second promo featuring Emma Roberts as Chanel Oberlin was released.Scream Queens Video: Emma Roberts Pops in Fox Comedy's New Teaser However, it was later edited and relaunched, cutting out the letters "KNT" that were read on Robert's shirt, and changing the name of the fraternity house on the background, from "KNT" to "KKT".Scream Queens Season 1 Teaser Trailer #2, Chanel Bubblegum FOX HD On March 18, 2015, a new teaser featuring Keke Palmer as Zayday was released after Fox's Empire's season finale. A fourth promo was leaked on April 8, 2015, featuring Roberts once again, one day later it was officially released.SCREAM QUEENS | Chanel “Makeup Knife” Tease LeakedSCREAM QUEENS | "Chanel Knife" Teaser Official On April 17, 2015, Entertainment Weekly released three official posters of the series, confirming that the premiere of Scream Queens would be held in September of that year.Scream Queens exclusive: See three new posters for fall's horror comedy A new teaser was uploaded to the official Scream Queens YouTube channel on May 4,‘Scream Queens’ New Teaser: A Text Conversation Turns Deadly — Watch and another during May 13 with actual footage of the series. On May 22 an Inside look was released. On May 11, 2015, a full-length trailer was showed at the Fox Upfronts 2015, and was officialy released on May 19, 2015.The Full Scream Queens Trailer Has Arrived! The Hollywood Reporter released a new poster on May 29, 2015.Check Out the Hair-Raising New 'Scream Queens' Poster (Exclusive) On June 5, 2015, the eighth teaser was released.Scream Queens Leave a Pretty Corpse in this New Teaser On June 8, 2015, behind the scenes footage of the promotional photoshoot session was released on the series' YouTube account. The ninth teaser, featuring part of the cast, was released on June 15.Scream Queens First Look: Warning, You're Gonna Die Over This New Promo! The official release date of the series, September 22, 2015, was announced on June 24, and the next day it was announced that the premiere there will be a 2-hour premire.Scream Queens on Twitter: This is for real! The 2-hour #ScreamQueens premiere is in less than 3 months. RT to rush #KKT! ���� The first promotional cast pictures were released on June 20. Two other teasers were released on July 2, 2015. Posters of the series has been distributed across United States, especially Los Angeles and New York, to promote it. An exclusive poster was seen exclusively at Six Flags early summer. Ahead of its September premiere, Scream Queens ''will have branded attractions at seven different Six Flags parks across the country: Six Flags Over Georgia; Six Flags Great Adventure – Gurnee, IL; Six Flags Fiesta Texas; Six Flags Discovery Kingdom – Vallejo, CA; Six Flags St. Louis; Six Flags Magic Mountain – Valencia, CA; and Six Flags New England. Trivia * The idea for the first season of ''Scream Queens was based on an expletive email from one of the executive board members of the Delta Gamma sorority at University of Maryland. The email went viral in April of 2013, and Ryan Murphy used it as inspiration for creating Kappa Kappa Tau and the Chanels. *Ryan Murphy called singer Taylor Swift to do an episode of Scream Queens for its first season, but she declined because she was on tour at the time.Ryan Murphy Offered Taylor Swift A Role In ‘Scream Queens’ — Interview *The first season was originally supposed to be subtitled Sorority Row, ''but Ryan declined it because ''Scream Queens won't be a fresh new anthology story like his other project American Horror Story. *''Scream Queens was originally the name of a reality TV series that aired on VH1 in 2008 in which a group of aspiring actresses competed for a role in an upcoming ''Saw film. *Ryan Murphy said if Jamie Lee Curtis didn't star in it he wouldn't have made the series. *''Scream Queens'' won a 2016 People's Choice Award for Favorite New TV Comedy. Multimedia Title Sequence The main title sequence was released on Ryan Murphy's YouTube channel in September 2nd, 2015. The sequence featured an original song called "You Belong To Me", which was co-written by the show’s composer Mac Quayle, singer Heather Heywood, executive producer Alexis Woodall, and was sung by Heywood. The full title sequence is rarely shown on the show. Usually, only the Scream Queens logo (as seen at the end of the title sequence) is shown for one or two seconds, several minutes into the episode. Pumpkin Patch is the only episode where a version of the title sequence is shown. Scream Queens Super-Sized Main Title Sequence|Scream Queens Title Sequence Images Logos= File:Scream queens logo PNG 2.png|Official logo File:Titles logo.PNG|Title card logo File:Sq alternate logo.png|Alternative logo File:Sq alternative 2.png|Promotional logo File:SQL.png|Teaser logo File:Logo.jpg|Promotional logo File:10933754 811159888956800 6841073653103161289 n.png|Promotional logo File:10945392 816052338467555 439899347023752885 n.png|Promotional logo File:Scream queens logo evolution.jpg|Logo evolution |-| Marketing= Tumblr inline npp9hroNdb1t0hjq4 500.jpg BrazilMarketing.jpg|Scream Queens at Brazil Comic Con References Source: Scream Queens Wiki. Category:Browse